


78章车

by Deerland_iris



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerland_iris/pseuds/Deerland_iris
Kudos: 5





	78章车

罗城搞不清楚这是怎么发生的，就像他搞不清楚之前为什么会和司尘在浴室里打起来一样。  
一切都乱了套。

等他有意识的下一秒，就发现他把司尘压在床上，青年红肿的嘴唇上染着不知道是谁的血迹，而他自己的口腔里满是腥甜的血味。  
甜美的信息素味道冲得他头脑发昏。

他们就像两个无药可救的皮肤饥渴症患者，纠缠着接了几个吻，撕开衣服，丢掉一切，把身体不顾一切地贴合、挤压，不留一丝缝隙才罢休。

罗城顺着他的嘴唇，下巴，一路往下，用力吮吻他的喉结，舔舐胸前的两点时让他发出低哑粘稠的呻吟，在漂亮的玫瑰花瓣般的皮肤上留下淫靡的水迹。

司尘只坚持了不到五分钟就泄在了他的手里，发出带着拉长的哭腔的无意识低语。

“进来，”他紧紧揽着罗城的肩膀，哆嗦着说，“你进来。”

罗城拉起他的一条腿，毫不犹豫地顶进去。

两个人同时发出一声呻吟。

司尘将双腿缠上他的腰，让他进得更深。

罗城大开大合地动作着，几乎没有一点怜惜，这应该会疼，但司尘丝毫不在乎，抛弃了羞耻与面具，高高低低地呻吟着，水声飞溅，连接处如汩汩涌动的温泉。

罗城顶得一下比一下重，一次比一次深，而司尘做得只是把自己打开，打开，打得更开。

理智尚未全被烧毁，罗城撕咬着他的嘴唇，声音从喘息间透出来：“你确定？”

司尘迎上去，“是的，是的……”他低泣着说，“来标记我吧，只有你，你来标记我……”

罗城找到了那个隐蔽的小小入口，他往那个地方顶。

司尘的脚趾都绷紧了，指甲死死陷进罗城肩背的肌肉里，生殖腔被入侵的感觉让他的大脑都在轰鸣，恒星碰撞、爆/炸，世界末日，不顾一切。  
有东西在里面成结，撑开他，填满他，他的眼前只剩下一片白光，有什么东西碎裂开，又有什么东西终于尘埃落定。

后颈的腺体被咬开，埋在他身体里的东西射出来，世界在他眼前轰然倒塌，在他耳边演奏出一曲盛大而空旷的交响曲。

两股信息素的味道终于完全融合在一起，变成新的味道，如此温暖，让人心头发胀。

这就是爱吗？

他想，我爱他，是的，我爱他。


End file.
